


Patrick gets the flu shot

by pine67



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pine67/pseuds/pine67
Summary: Days before the Rose Apothecary launch, the entire town comes down with a case of the flu. David, thanks to his impeccable hygiene practices, has managed to avoid catching it thus far. Still, he isn’t taking any chances with his health so he books himself for a visit to the clinic in order to get the flu shot. Of course, he must take his business partner with him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Patrick gets the flu shot

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez) for Beta reading and always being available for bouncing ideas!

“I still can’t believe you’ve never gotten the flu shot.”

“Why is it so hard to believe? It’s not like it’s mandatory.”

“I guess, but it’s highly recommended,” David counters. They’re sitting in the waiting room of the nearest clinic, waiting for their names to be called. 

Patrick shrugs. He’s playing a game on his phone, shooting small shapes at other larger shapes. “Herd immunity is a real thing that works. I don’t have to take the shot in order for it to work on other people.”

Something is off about Patrick, but David can’t pin down what it is. He and Patrick haven’t exactly known each other for too long, but David has come to learn a few things about his mannerism and way of speech. His eyes shine with laughter even through a neutral expression when he’s teasing and joking around. David  _ likes  _ it when Patrick pushes the boundaries between them and reveals a little more of himself every time. But this, right now, doesn’t feel like playful banter. 

“That sounds like something Alexis would say. Not a selfless, generous,  _ kind _ person like you,” David nudges Patrick’s shoulder with his own, trying to cheer him up. 

Huffing and shifting in his seat, he puts his phone away and looks around the room. “I appreciate the compliment, David, but it just goes to prove my point. I think I already do a lot for the community, I hardly think skipping out on the flu shot was going to taint my reputation.

“Uh, I don’t think volunteering to coach all the sports under the sun at Elmdale High is a fair comparison-”

“It’s fine, David,” he cuts him off. “You don’t have to convince me. I’m here, aren’t I? I’m getting the damn shot for you.”

“Okay!” David’s arms fly up in surrender. “Fine, I didn’t mean to push so hard.” 

Well, he did. He wants to figure out exactly why Patrick’s had ants in his pants all day. Truth be told, everything was probably fine up until David mentioned his appointment. When Patrick admitted he had no intention of getting the shot himself this season, David all but threw a fit. He can’t have Patrick getting sick when their store launch is in a couple of days. Patrick is too crucial to the business and it’s too early on to be cashing in any sick days. 

So David convinced Patrick to book an appointment with him at the clinic. And now, as they wait, the tension thickens. 

David doesn’t think Patrick can truly be that upset with him for dragging him along. Perhaps he should have let him book the appointment at his own pace? He should have just recommended it and moved on. If Patrick ended up getting sick, well then that would be on him. 

Shaking his head, he tries to clear his thoughts. It’s a moot point, seeing as they’ve already checked in their names. A nurse should be coming by any minute now. 

Patrick fidgeting with his keychain, twirling it around and tossing it from one hand to the other, starts to attract David’s attention. He wants to point out how obnoxious it is, but doesn’t want to get on Patrick’s bad side. He may not be upset with him now, but he's probably on thin ice. He decides to test out that theory. 

“Want to grab dinner together after this?”

“As a reward or as an apology?” 

“Yikes, so you are upset with me.” 

He sighs, “No, I’m not upset, David.”

But he doesn’t offer any other explanation, either. He does put his keys away, so that’s a plus. David places a hand on his bouncing knee, stopping him from spiraling into a ball of pent up kinetic energy. “Look, Patrick. I don’t know what’s going on but if you really don’t wanna be here, I won’t force you. You don’t have to do this.”

Patrick’s eyes soften. He looks apologetic for a moment before he opens his mouth to say something. 

“Patrick Brewer?” 

He’s prevented from voicing whatever reply was on his mind when the nurse calls out his name. They both turn their heads to find a dude in blue scrubs holding a clipboard to his chest. He’s looking directly at them as they’re the only two patients seated. 

The moment of hesitation is too long, David looks back at his friend in concern. His heart melts with pity, Patrick's face is as pale as David has ever seen it.

“I’ll go first,” David pats Patrick’s knee again gently before he stands up. He takes a few steps up to reach the counter. “I should be right after Patrick, uh, David Rose? I’ll just swap spots with him if that’s okay.”

The nurse riffles through his papers and pulls up the right one. “Ah, yes, David. That should be fine. I’m Mike, I’ll be administrating your shot today. Follow me?”

He leads David through the halls and around a corner to a small room that  _ stinks  _ of cleanliness. He gestures to a chair in the corner as he starts to make small talk. “Your friend is a little afraid of needles, eh?”

“I’m sorry? Patrick isn’t- no he isn’t,” David answers, almost on instinct. Surely, Patrick wasn’t stressing over the needle. David mulls over that idea for a moment as he neatly folds his sweater up high enough to expose his upper arm.

“Ah, maybe I’m wrong. It’s just that I’ve seen that look at least a dozen times this week alone. It’s more common than you’d think,” Mike explains as he sanitizes David’s arm before grabbing the appropriate needle from his table of supplies. 

“I mean, he did admit to never getting the shot before. Maybe it’s first time anxiety?” 

Mike shrugs but doesn’t respond, focusing on the task at hand. The short zing of pain through his arm is gone before David can take the time to wince or grumble about it. It’s really more uncomfortable than anything. He waves off the bandaid that Mike offers, not needing it. Pulling it off his arm hairs later is just not worth the hassle. 

“All done. Wanna send him in?” 

David nods, rolling his sleeve down as he exits the room. Patrick is waiting for him, right there in the hallway. “Hi,” he says. 

“Hey, eager to get yours over with now, are you?”

“Yea, exactly,” Patrick sidesteps David in the doorway and makes his way to the chair David vacated. But he doesn’t sit down. 

For a second David isn’t sure if he should leave or if he should wait. Patrick pins him down with a look. It almost seems as though he won’t sit down until he’s sure David will stay. So David takes one step into the small room. There isn’t space for him to sit anywhere, so he hopes loosening his posture and slouching against the wall assures Patrick that he won’t run off. 

Patrick takes a deep breath and sits down. David lets out a small sigh of relief, happy to have interpreted his friends body language correctly. 

“Alright, Patrick, can you roll up your sleeve for me?” Mike says gently. 

David can hear the undercurrent of pity in his tone. Although, he’s not sure if that will actually help calm Patrick down or patronize him. He doesn’t seem to care, however, shoving his sleeve up and glaring daggers at the nurse. 

“Good job, now place your arm on the table here? Yes, that’s perfect,” he picks up Patrick’s needle and approaches him. 

Patrick immediately pulls his arm off the table, rescinding his consent. “Uh…” he looks up at David, eyes pleading. 

David wishes he could help, he really does. But beyond being in the room and sporting a supportive expression on his face, he’s drawing a blank. 

Mike continues to coach Patrick into it. “It’s okay, Patrick, there’s no rush. How about we try again and I’ll talk you through all my steps?” 

“Okay,” Patrick’s reply is meek at best. He places his arm yet again on the flat surface. 

“I’m going to pick up the needle again and I’ll approach your arm. I won’t administer the shot yet.”

Patrick nods as Mike steps closer. 

David might be imagining it but Patrick’s arm looks as if it’s vibrating right off of the table, hovering in mid air. He’s never seen Patrick this tense. Under any other circumstances, David would take the time to appreciate Patrick’s arm on display, bicep flexed and intimidating. As it is, David is experiencing too much second hand stress to even entertain that thought. 

“You know what helps? If you look away. If you see me approaching you’ll anticipate the pain and tense up. Looking away might be best.”

Patrick nods, understanding, but doesn’t make a move. His eyes remain steady on the nurse’s hand. Then he shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Like I said, there’s no rush.”

“I can’t look away. I physically can’t,” he insists. 

“If you want, I can do the whole distraction routine we perform on the little kids,” Mike suggests. There’s a small smile playing on his lips that only David catches because Patrick is glaring a hole right through the unassuming needle. 

“How about I look?” David speaks up, surprising even himself. “Do you trust me?” 

Patrick finally breaks his trance and looks up at David. He nods. 

“Good. You look away and I’ll watch over for you.”

He reaches down for Patrick’s free hand. Patrick meets him halfway, intertwining their fingers together. David’s chest does a little swoop, not expecting the intimate hold even as he was reaching for it. 

Turning to give Mike a nod, he can see that the nurse was watching the entire time. Can’t really blame the guy, seeing as they’re in a tiny room and the nature of the job really requires a healthcare professional to get all up in someone's personal space. 

Mike’s third attempt at giving Patrick his shot is a success. He’s true to his promise of narrating each and every move he makes. It doesn’t really matter anymore, seeing as Patrick is completely lost to the image of their fingers intertwined. But, David is impressed nonetheless by Mike’s patience, knowing the only reason he personally hasn’t given up and stormed out is because … well, because it’s Patrick 

“All done.” 

“What?” 

“You’ve been vaccinated, it’s over.” 

Patrick let’s out a little laugh, looking between the two men in front of him. 

“See? Piece of cake,” David teases. 

“No. Not a piece of cake,” Patrick points a finger at him aggressively. “I am still never doing that again.” 

Mike busies himself with his supplies, tossing out wrappers and maneuvering around them to sanitize the room for the next patient. David suddenly feels in the way and starts pulling Patrick to his feet. Their fingers are still intertwined. 

His heart starts beating faster, suddenly conscious of every second that passes by. Should he let go? Will Patrick let go? What’s an appropriate amount of time to be holding your friend’s hand in comfort  _ after  _ the painful part is already over? David guess it’s probably over by now. 

“Thanks, Mike,” Patrick shrugs sheepishly, “I really appreciate you, uh, walking me through it.” 

“No worries at all, really, happens all the time.”

Apparently that’s  _ not  _ the right thing to say to Patrick because his face immediately burns red with embarrassment. He turns to David and all but pushes him out of the room. 

As they shuffle out of the clinic, Patrick’s hand tightens around David’s. He’s not sure if it’s because they fit together so comfortably that Patrick has forgotten, or if he’s purposefully guiding David out of the building and into the parking lot, or  _ what. _ All he does know is that he’s starting to feel hot and clammy with nerves. He doesn’t want to be the first one to let go but he simultaneously doesn’t want Patrick to regret it ever happening because he’s gross and sweaty. 

“You good to roll that sleeve down, or do you need some help?” David hesitantly slides his fingers out from between Patrick’s and reaches up to unravel Patrick’s sleeve gently.

“Uh, thanks.” 

“Of course, we can’t have you cutting off circulation to all that juicy goodness running through your veins.”

“That too, but also for…” Patrick nods his head back, “what you did inside. You helped me through it.” 

“Well,” David drawls out, struggling to find a genuine response that doesn’t break their moment. “You’ve done so much for me and the store with that big smart brain of yours. I figured if I could help you with something physical, then so be it.” 

Patrick’s eyes bug out in surprise. David halts, thinking back at what he said. 

“I mean-”

“Physical-”

“I did  _ not _ say that.”

“Except that you did.” 

David huffs, “Shut up,” he turns around and throws his arms out dramatically in the dark and chilly air. “Where the hell is your car.” 

Patrick reaches up and gently brings David’s arm down. He holds his elbow gently, as if keeping the arm in place as his other hand slides down to intertwine their fingers yet again. “David, how many accidental innuendos are we going to make before we finally go on a real date?” 

David's heart literally jumps up into his throat. It hangs onto his uvula for dear life, refusing to go back to where it belongs. “Um,” he swallows robotically, “I think maybe we’re due for one or two more?” 

“Well then you better start spitting them out on the car ride back because I’m taking you up on that dinner offer.” 


End file.
